M
by Enais66
Summary: HPDM - UA - La vie d'Harry n'a jamais été simple. Et ce n'est pas sa rencontre avec Draco qui arrangera les choses.


**Auteur :** Enais66

**Beta reader :** Lexxye, merci beaucoup pour tes conseils avisé et ta correction extrêmement rapide.

**Note :** Ceci est un OS qui participe au concours Gepetto de Manyfics. Le sujet est "les marionnettes" au sens large du terme. L'os doit contenir les mots "marionnettes" "Gingembre" "Bicéphale" et Dithyrambique". Les résultats seront publié fin Août, pour ce que ça intéresse.

**Message de l'auteur :** Je tenais à remercier **Didi Gemini** pour les Nours qu'elle va devoir m'offrir, et pour son soutien indéfectible. Je fais aussi un énorme bisous à **Fleur de Lisse** qui est resté jusque tard dans la nuit avec moi pour me soutenir lors de l'écriture laborieuse de cet OS. Sans oublier** Olorin**, qui était enthousiaste avant même que je commence à l'écrire, et qui devrait attendre son retour de vacance pour le lire !

J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, parce que même si j'en ai bavé je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire cet OS.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

- M -

Comme tous les jours, après la cantine, je me retrouve seul, dans le coin le plus reculé de la cour de récréation. Là, camouflé derrière toute une haie, je me sens en sécurité, je peux observer tous les enfants jouer, sans qu'eux me voient. Je suis en sixième, et depuis le début de l'année rien n'a changé, je suis toujours le même paria que je l'étais au primaire. Je ne suis pas un reclus de la société, parce que je suis moche, méchant, asocial... non non, je suis juste le cousin de Dudley Dursley, le chef des grosses brutes. Mon adorable cousin m'a pris en grippe le jour où je suis entré dans sa vie. Depuis il est mon enfer quotidien. Personne ne veux me parler, jouer avec moi, ni même croiser mon regard, de peur des représailles. Je suis donc condamné à une vie solitaire, pour le restant de mes jours, par mon horrible cousin. Je suis son pantin, si jamais un jour j'ai le malheur de me rebeller, je perds le statut de marionnettes pour obtenir celui de punching-ball. Une fois ça m'est arrivé, j'ai plus où moins accidentellement fait tomber le jouet préféré de Dudley sur la route, au moment où une voiture passait. J'ai amèrement regretté mon geste. Pendant plusieurs mois il m'a torturé, frappé, humilié dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Je n'avais plus une seule seconde de répits. J'ai vécu dans la peur constante. Après ça je me suis résolu à disparaître, devenir le plus transparent possible pour qu'il finisse par oublier jusqu'à mon existence. Je n'y suis pas encore totalement parvenue, mais suffisamment pour avoir droit à mes quelques heures de liberté par jour dont je suis entrain de jouir en se moment.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je me retourne d'un bond, à cette question. Qui peut bien être ici, avec moi, sans que je ne me sois aperçu avant qu'il ne parle ? Qui ose me parler d'ailleurs ? En face de moi se dresse le nouveau de la classe. Grand blond dont les cheveux tirent sur le blanc, les yeux gris comme l'orage et entre ses lèvres d'un rouge éclatant, une cigarette. Je reste quelques instants stupéfait, lui qui a l'air si fort et populaire se trouve entrain de fumer dans le buisson où j'ai mes habitudes.

-Alors ? S'impatiente l'autre élève.

-Euh...je me cache.

Je lui réponds très rapidement, et d'une voix si faible que je doute qu'il ait pu comprendre ce que je lui ai répondu.

-Et tu te caches de qui ?

-Des autres...

Il vient s'assoir à coté de moi, dans la terre. Cette image me paraît surréaliste. Lui dans ses beaux habits, avec ses airs aristocrates, et moi avec mes habits rapiécés, délavés, trop grands pour moi et mes cheveux désordonnés, assis tous les deux côte à côte dans la terre.

-Tu en veux ?

Je sors de ma réflexion pour m'apercevoir qu'il me tend sa cigarette. J'hésite un quart de seconde avant de la prendre. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas fumer, mais c'est pour moi une occasion inespérée de me lier avec quelqu'un. Je prends donc se petit bâton incandescent entre mes doigts et le porte à ma bouche. J'aspire cette fumée âcre qui me fait légèrement tousser pendant qu'il m'observe silencieusement. Je lui rends son bien alors qu'il se met à parler.

-Bon alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te caches des autres ? Parce qu'il ne me semble pas que vous jouiez à cache-cache.

-Ils ne m'aiment pas.

Bien qu'il ait l'air décidé à me faire parler, je continue à lui répondre timidement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, si c'est encore un de leurs jeux pour m'humilier.

-Ce n'est pas très clair ce que tu dis tu sais. Qui sont les autres qui ne t'aiment pas ? Et pourquoi tu dois te cacher d'eux ? Tu ne peux pas juste les éviter ?

-C'est tout le monde. Personne ne m'aime, je les évite tous.

Face à ma réponse je vois bien qu'il est perplexe. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de rencontrer Dudley à ce que je vois. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il est typiquement le genre de personne que Dudley adore, fort, visiblement riche, est surtout rebelle.

-Au fait toi c'est Harry, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Moi c'est Draco Malefoy, je viens d'arriver dans ta classe.

-Je sais.

-Dis moi tu es très bavard à ce que je vois.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cette dernière remarque. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec lui, dès que l'on sortira du buisson il ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole. Il se fera briffer par tous les autres, et pour lui aussi je serai le petit monstre.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de parler à ce que je vois.

-Je sais pas.

-Bon alors si tu ne sais pas c'est moi qui vais parler. Hum...Tu viens souvent dans ces buissons ?

-Oui, tous les jours.

-Pourquoi est ce que tous les autres ne t'aiment pas ?

Je ne sais pas trop si je dois répondre à cette question, si je lui réponds c'est sûr qu'il va fuir immédiatement, si je ne lui dis rien il l'apprendra par les autres et cela reviendra au même. Je décide donc de couper court à mes espoirs et de tout lui révéler.

-Je suis le cousin de Dudley, ici c'est lui le chef. Et il ne m'aime pas, alors les autres n'ont pas le droit de me parler. Avant j'avais une amie mais il lui a interdit de me voir, il l'a menacé, et ses parents ont du déménager. Depuis je suis tout seul.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait à ton cousin pour qu'il te déteste à ce point ?

-Il dit que je suis bizarre, que mes parents n'étaient pas normaux et que je suis comme eux.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Et bien tu sais quoi, à partir de maintenant je suis ton ami et j'empêcherai les autres de te faire du mal. Tu resteras toujours avec moi.

Sur ses derniers mots qui font rejaillir l'espoir en moi, la cloche sonne. Nous sortons ensemble des buissons et nous nous dirigeons vers notre rang. Je vois de l'autre coté de la cour Dudley qui nous observe, il nous fusille du regard en avançant vers nous d'un pas conquérant.

Mon bonheur aura été de très courte durée.

OoO

Dans la vitrine, tranquillement assise sur une étagère, une poupée entièrement blanche. Seul détail qui ressort ses lèvres couleur carmin, aussi bien dessiné que les lèvres d'une femme qui a passé des heures à se maquiller. Cette petite moue de sang, sur ce teint de porcelaine le fait craquer. Puis ses yeux suivent les fils qui sont accrochés aux membres de la petite poupée pour finir par tomber sur la croix de bois contre laquelle elle repose, telle une crucifiée.

Cela fait maintenant des jours qu'il fait une pause ici pour la regarder, chaque jour ils sont là, tous deux au rendez-vous.

OoO

-Harry ! Allez, dépêche toi. Je ne veux pas encore une fois être en retard.

-Arrête un peu de râler Drago, On est super en avance et d'habitude on est toujours en retard par ta faute de toute façon.

Ça fait maintenant sept ans que je suis devenu le meilleur ami attitré de Draco. Depuis ce jour dans les buissons on ne se quitte plus. Même toutes les menaces de Dudley ont été vaines, Draco ne m'a plus lâché, et n'a laissé personne me faire de mal depuis sept ans. Après ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, où il a changé à jamais ma vie, il a fait en sorte que l'on soit toujours dans la même classe pour que personne ne puisse me faire du tort. Puis au moment du passage au lycée, lui devait partir dans un grand lycée privé alors que moi j'étais destiné à mon pauvre petit lycée de quartier. Draco n'a pas voulu que l'on soit séparé, il a même menacé ses parents d'aller dans mon minable futur lycée. Tant et si bien, que ses fortunés parents m'ont payé toute ma scolarité en tant que lycéen. Je crois que je leur en serai toujours reconnaissant. Sans eux, je ne serais surement jamais sorti de ma misère.

Aujourd'hui c'est la remise de diplôme du Bac, j'ai obtenu un bac S avec mention bien, alors que Draco lui, l'a obtenu avec mention très bien. Je ferai d'ailleurs mieux de me dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit arrêté pour nuisance sonore à force de klaxonner.

-Ah ! Enfin tu es pire qu'une fille tu sais, s'exclame mon meilleur ami alors que je monte dans sa voiture.

Je ne rétorque rien à cette remarque provocante. Je sais qu'il fait seulement ça pour m'embêter. Depuis que je porte mes cheveux un peu trop longs, on a tendance à me prendre pour une fille. Je suis resté fin, plus petit que la moyenne, et puis j'ai toujours eu un visage assez androgyne ce qui attire les moqueries.

En quelques minutes nous sommes arrivés devant le lycée. Il se gare rapidement à notre place habituelle, et nous rejoignons le flot d'élèves qui se presse devant l'établissement. Aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour pour nous tous. C'est la fin d'une époque, à partir d'aujourd'hui plus rien ne sera pareil. Nous entrons dans la cour des grands.

-Harry ! Bravo pour ta mention au bac c'est génial. Tu as vu j'ai été acceptée dans ma prépa ! J'y croyais même plus.

-C'est super que tu sois prise, je suis heureux pour toi Hermione, je lui réponds le sourire aux lèvres.

L'immense sourire qui traverse le visage de cette petite brune me réjouit vraiment. Elle a toujours rêvé d'entrer dans une grande école et cette prépa est un tremplin idéal pour elle. Dans la cohue je la perds de vue, Draco me tient toujours la manche pour ne pas que l'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Nous finissons par passer le portail, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à réussir à atteindre le panneau d'affichage pour savoir à quelle heure est notre remise de diplôme. Mon meilleur ami peste contre toute cette foule qui nous bloque le passage, il ne supporte pas de se faire marcher sur les pieds. Je finis par avoir pitié de lui et de ses pauvres tentatives pour écarter les élèves.

-Dray, arrête ! Attend moi ici je reviens.

Etant plus petit je réussis sans trop de mal à me faufiler entre les personnes qui me bloquent la vue, et en quelques secondes je suis arrivé devant le tableau. Dès que j'ai lu notre heure de passage, je me dépêche de rejoindre Draco qui doit être entrain de trépigner d'impatience.

-C'est à 16h que l'on passe, je lui dis, alors qu'il a entamé une discussion avec des élèves de notre année que j'apprécie que très modérément.

-Oui oui, je sais, Blaise vient de me le dire.

Sans plus se préoccuper de moi il continue sa discussion sur un quelconque problème politique. J'ai horreur quand il fait ça, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis là que pour faire beau. Pourtant il n'est pas du tout comme ça quand on est seul tous les deux.

-Harry dépêches toi, m'interpelle Draco, on va boire un verre en attendant l'heure.

-Vas-y, je vais aller...euh...

-Non ! Arrête de faire ça, tu viens.

Dray m'empoigne le bras et me traine derrière lui, alors qu'il parle toujours avec les autres. En ce moment j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un chien, surtout quand je sens le regard moqueur de Blaise sur moi. Encore une fois Draco a gagné je vais boire un verre avec eux. Et comme d'habitude c'est lui qui paiera ma part, il n'a pourtant plus besoin de faire ça pour montrer aux autre sa supériorité sur moi. On sait tous que quoi qu'il me demande je le ferai.

Quand nous entrons dans le café, les serveurs se pressent de rassembler les tables pour que nous ayons tous la place de nous asseoir. Ils sont habitués à nous voir débarquer tous les sept, Le Chaudron Baveur est installé juste en face du lycée, c'est un point stratégique pour beaucoup d'étudiants.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez boire aujourd'hui ? nous demande le serveur une fois que nous sommes tous installés.

-Une bière.

-Moi aussi !

-Pareil !

-Whisky !

-Idem !

-Le cocktail rouge, celui que j'ai pris l'autre jour...euh...enfin tu vois quoi !

-Et pour Harry un Grand coca avec trois rondelles de citron ! Disent-ils tous en coeur avec le serveur.

Ils rigolent tous de leur « blague », pourtant elle ne devrait plus être drôle depuis le temps. Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si j'aime le citron et si je prends toujours la même chose. Très vite leur discussion reprend, je ne les écoute que d'une oreille. Tout ce qu'ils disent ne m'intéresse pas, je ne suis pas destiné comme eux à diriger les plus importantes entreprises du pays. Je serai un de leurs petits employés, exploité et sous payé, dont ils ne connaîtront même pas le nom. Ils partent tous faire leurs études dans de grandes écoles, alors que moi je suis inscrit à la fac du coin, heureusement elle n'est pas trop mauvaise. Mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je pourrai faire des études sans devoir travailler. Je suis bientôt majeur et j'ai bien peur que ma famille me mettre à la porte.

-Et toi Harry, l'an prochain tu seras où ?

Je me retourne vers Blaise, à coté de moi, qui vient de me poser la question. C'est un grand métis, qui a toujours un sourire sur les lèvres et dont le rire ne demande qu'à se faire entendre. C'est une personne que j'aurais peut être pu apprécier, s'il ne me regardait pas tout le temps avec une étincelle moqueuse dans les yeux.

-Je serai à la fac en ville...

-Bien sûr que non ! Il vient avec moi faire ses études à Oxford ! Harry, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'en sortant de Poudlard j'allais te laisser gâcher toutes tes chances dans une université même pas digne de porter ce nom.

-Draco ! Je t'avais dit non, il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça. Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi financièrement. Je veux y arriver tout seul !

-Je sais qu'on en a parlé, je sais aussi que tu n'as pas le droit à une bourse parce que ton oncle touche trop d'argent. Mais il ne te donnera jamais rien alors considères que c'est moi qui paye ta bourse. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher tes chances de réussir à cause du manque d'argent. Alors tu fais ce que je te dis, tu viens avec moi à Oxford, tu seras mon colocataire, et tu ne regardes pas l'argent, point.

Je reste sans voix face au discours que vient de tenir mon meilleur ami. C'est dans ces cas-là que j'ai l'impression de ne plus être le seul maître de ma vie. Même s'il fait ça parce qu'il pense que c'est le mieux pour moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait raison, j'ai plutôt l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais rien réussir seul dans ma vie.

-Harry, tu as bien de la chance qu'un mec comme Draco décide de s'occuper de toi. Moi aussi je voudrais bien qu'il fasse pareil avec moi, même plus ! Intervient Pansy.

-Hey ! Dis tout de suite que ton petit ami ne te suffit pas ! S'indigne Blaise, le petit ami en question.

-Mais si Blaise, tu sais bien que tu es le seul amour de ma vie. Mais regarde bien Dray, tu penses sérieusement que quelqu'un puisse lui dire non ? En tout cas pas moi !

Sous les compliments Draco se redresse, il est fier comme un paon, son ego n'est jamais suffisamment flatté. Moi au contraire après les paroles de Pansy je rougis, elle sous entend beaucoup trop de choses. Crabbe et Goyle eux rigolent bêtement alors que Théo sous ses airs impénétrables me sonde jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

Après cet épisode je n'ouvre plus une seule fois la bouche et eux se contentent de reprendre leur discussion sur leur avenir et l'avenir de la nation. Nous finissons pas quitter le café pour enfin nous rendre à la remise des diplômes tant attendue. Tous vont rejoindre leurs parents qui sont aujourd'hui plus fier que jamais de leurs progénitures. Moi personne ne s'est donné la peine de se déplacer pour me soutenir l'un des jours les plus important de ma vie. Alors pour ne pas changer, Dray m'entraine à sa suite pour retrouver son père et sa belle mère. Ils ont l'habitude que je sois tout le temps avec leur Draco, après tout je suis leur investissement à long terme et apparemment ce n'est pas encore fini.

-Bonjours Harry, me salue Hélène Malefoy. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci Mme Malefoy.

Le père de mon meilleur ami se contente de me tendre la main, sans même me regarder. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ces gens, ils sont si froid. Draco l'est tout autant dès qu'ils sont dans les parages. Aucun sentiment ne transparait derrière leur masque, même pas pour leur fils.

La remise des prix finie par se faire, tout est tellement formel, exactement comme on a pu le voir des centaines de fois dans les films. Chaque étudiant passe sur l'estrade, reçoit son diplôme et retourne s'assoir à sa place. A la fin de la remise des prix, c'est l'heure des photos. On pose les unes avec les autres, avec les parents, la famille, les profs... Puis enfin les gens commencent à repartir. Je reste seul avec Draco près de l'estrade. Il reste encore quelques élèves comme nous, qui n'ont pas encore envie de partir et de tourner cette page de leur histoire.

-Harry tu viendras ce soir avec moi à la fête ?

-Je sais pas, tu sais que j'aime pas ce genre de soirées, je ne suis pas à l'aise.

-Mais il y aura tout le monde, pas seulement mes amis, mais tous les étudiants sont invités. Il faut que tu sois là, je vais m'ennuyer sans toi sinon, souffle Draco avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Mais enfin, tu seras avec Daphné ! Je m'exclame, exaspéré.

-Oui, mais c'est pas pareil quand tu n'es pas là. Tu es toujours avec moi.

Avec son petit air penaud qu'il sait si bien prendre, je ne peux lui refuser et finis par accepter de l'accompagner à cette fête, malgré la présence de sa petite amie. Nous rentrons tous les deux chez lui pour se préparer durant les quelques heures de répit que nous avons avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle louée pour cette occasion.

OoO

La pièce est petite, l'absence de fenêtre l'accentue se fait, les murs en deviennent écrasant. Une petite lampe est allumée sur la seule table qui se trouve dans la pièce. La faible lumière qui s'en échappe permet d'éclairer les étagères qui recouvrent les murs. Des marionnettes s'entassent sur celles-ci, des centaines de marionnettes toutes différentes, toutes uniques. Leurs grands yeux vides observent la moindre chose qui se déroule dans cette pièce. Elles sont les témoins muets de bien des choses. Elles sont prisonnières à jamais de cette pièce oppressante. Ici elles ne sont rien de plus que des trophées que l'on expose à la vue des quelques chanceux, - ou malchanceux qui sais - qui pénètrent cette pièce. Ici depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir le dire, elles attendent dans l'espoir qu'un jour on les libère.

OoO

-Allez Harry enfile ça et on y va !

-Mais enfin je peux pas porter ça en public.

-Bien sur que si tu peux et tu vas le faire ce soir.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, dépêche toi, on va encore finir par être en retard.

Devant mon hésitation évidente face au pantalon qu'il me tend, Draco, las d'attendre que je m'exécute, m'attrape brusquement et entreprend de retirer le pantalon que je porte. Je me débats alors qu'il s'attaque à ma ceinture, mais c'est peine perdue, il réussit à me faire basculer sur le lit et s'installe sur mes jambes, juste en dessous de mes hanches, pour pouvoir s'occuper de mon pantalon tranquillement. Si je n'étais pas si occupé à l'empêcher de descendre ma braguette, je pense que je rougirais aussi sûrement qu'une tomate bien mûre. Il se relève et se faisant il tire brusquement sur le bas de mon jeans, avant que j'ai eu le temps de l'arrêter, je me retrouve en boxer couché sur le lit.

-Bon tu le mets ce pantalon ou il faut aussi que je te le mette ? Me demande mon « meilleur » ami.

Je me relève et enfile à contre-coeur le pantalon, en espérant qu'il ne m'aille pas. Mais comble de la malchance je rentre sans trop de difficulté dans le vêtement. Une fois celui ci bouclé, je me tourne vers Draco pour avoir le verdict mais il se contente de m'observer intensément puis me conduit face au grand miroir mural qui se trouve dans sa chambre.

-Oh non ! J'aime pas ! Regarde on voit bien que j'ai des jambes trop maigres !

-Tu rigoles ? Tu es à tomber dans du cuir, tu devrais porter plus souvent ce genre de vêtements.

Sans plus me laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle, il m'entraine au pas de course jusqu'à sa voiture dans l'allée. En quelques minutes nous arrivons sur le lieu de la fête. Il est tôt et seulement quelques personnes sont arrivées comme d'habitude nous sommes en avance.

-Ah ! Vous êtes enfin là ! J'ai besoin de toi Dray ! Déclare Pansy en lui sautant dessus. Au fait Potter, tu as un cul à croquer, c'est un sacrilège de cacher une beauté pareille !

Après la remarque de la brune je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retourner dans la voiture et attendre que Draco ait fini de s'amuser. Mais je renonce à cette idée car les représailles auxquelles je vais devoir faire face seront bien pires si jamais je ne me montre pas lors de la fête. Je reste encore un moment près de la voiture, tout le monde n'est pas là, je passerai plus inaperçus si je fais mon entré quand plus de monde sera arrivé.

-Ah ! C'est là que tu te caches, je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai vue Draco, j'ai été étonné que tu ne sois pas à coté ! C'est ma moitié qui t'a fait peur ? Elle m'a expliqué à quel point tu étais canon en cuir et j'avoue qu'elle est encore loin de la vérité, rigole Blaise en me matant ouvertement. Allez suis moi, on va rejoindre les autres.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une que déjà je suis en route vers la salle, vers le lieu de ma mort je dirais même car leur enthousiasme face à cet affreux pantalon n'est pas près de se tarir, il semblerait.

Quand j'entre dans la salle, la musique me fait m'arrêter, le son est tellement puissant qu'il pulse dans tout mon corps de manière désagréable, les lumières par flash de toutes les couleurs sont éblouissantes. Je mets plusieurs secondes à m'habituer à cette ambiance. Une fois fait, je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a encore que peu de monde, cependant parmi les quelques arrivés beaucoup sont sur la piste de danse.

Blaise m'entraine vers un groupe de danseurs. J'y reconnais Pansy qui se déhanche sur un rythme endiablé contre un Théo mal à l'aise. Et derrière ce couple se trouve Draco qui danse sensuellement avec sa copine, Draphné Greengrass. Celle-ci porte une robe si courte et si moulante qu'elle en est indécente, mais cela ne semble pas déranger Draco, bien au contraire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après de nombreux verres, Crabbe et Goyle sont étalés sur des chaises contre le mur alors que Blaise et Pansy s'embrassent sur la piste de danse de façon beaucoup trop intime. On a l'impression qu'ils vont coucher ensemble au milieu de cette salle surpeuplée. Draco lui est accoudé au bar, seul, cela fait un moment qu'il enchaine les verres sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Deux bras m'attrapent par la taille, me plaquant contre un torse, pour m'obliger à me re-concentrer sur ce que je suis en train de faire. Un corps ondule derrière le mien au même rythme, les deux bras me caressent le torse, alors que les mains se frayent parfois un chemin sous ma chemise. Le corps derrière moi se fait plus aventureux et une bouche vient se poser sur ma nuque pour se promener jusqu'à mon oreille, ce qui me tire un petit gémissement. Une douce allégresse m'envahit, la fatigue mêlée à l'alcool aide bien, et je me laisse aller dans les bras de Théo.

La nuit avance, beaucoup de monde est parti et les seuls qui restent encore sont trop saouls pour rentrer en voiture. Ils décuvent pour la plupart sur les chaises contre les murs. Blaise a rejoint Draco au bar, ils ont un air maussade tous les deux, sûrement du au trop plein d'alcool, alors que Pansy court plus ou moins. Elle tombe souvent mais cela ne semble pas la perturber et surtout elle rigole tout le temps. On ne peut douter une seule seconde qu'elle ne soit pas complètement imbibée d'alcool. Moi, je suis avachi contre Théo, sur le seul canapé de la salle, près du bar.

-Allez ! Allez, je veux que vous jouiez avec moi. C'est pas drôle si je joue toute seule ! Crie Pansy en sautant sur Blaise et Draco.

Sans se préoccuper de leurs grognements elle les entraine près de nous. Draco se laisse tomber à coté de moi alors que Blaise et elle s'affalent au sol en face de nous. Daphné qui a l'air d'être la plus claire d'entre nous viens nous rejoindre et s'assoie sur une chaise, en jetant un drôle de regard à Dray.

-Bon alors on fait le jeu de la vérité, s'enthousiasme toujours autant Pansy. C'est moi qui commence ! Et tout le monde connait les règles, on pause une question et on répond ou on a un gage !

Elle nous regarde attentivement tour à tour avec un air qui pourrait dire qu'elle va nous dévorer tout cru.

-Draco ! Combien tu as bu de verre ce soir ? Tu sais que je t'avais jamais vue aussi saoul.

-Mmmh... Cinq ou peut être dix, je sais plus. Répond l'intéressé. Moi je demande à Daphné. Est-ce que tu t'en fous de moi ?

Daphné a l'air énervé par la question, on dirait que le sieur Malefoy profite de ce jeu pour régler ses comptes. Ou alors il est trop saoul pour s'apercevoir de ce qu'il fait.

-Bien sur que non je ne me fous pas de toi, c'est toi qui n'en a rien à faire de moi, tu parles tout le temps de Harry. Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, mais tu ne peux pas tout le temps me parler de lui. Je suis ta copine et tu ne tiens pas compte de ce que je pense. Tout passe toujours par Harry ! Alors c'est fini Draco, j'en ai assez, tu as qu'à te mettre en couple avec Harry ! Moi j'en peux plus.

Sur ce Daphné se lève et sort de la salle sans regarder en arrière. Moi qui croyais que leur couple allait aussi bien que le disait Draco, je me suis bien planté. Et lui aussi apparemment. Mais son rire laisse penser que Daphné avait raison, qu'elle n'a pas d'importance pour lui. Pansy ne semble pas démontée par la rupture qui vient de se dérouler devant ses yeux et continue son jeu d'un air euphorique.

-Alors Dray, mon petit Dray, comme l'a gentiment proposer ta copine, embrasse Harry ! Vous savez j'ai jamais vue de garçons s'embrasser ! C'est excitant ! Allez, allez, on se dépêche.

Avant que j'ai le temps de refuser ce petit jeu, Draco se penche sur moi et me coince sous son corps. Sa bouche se presse contre la mienne mais au lieu de se contenter de ce chaste baiser, il l'approfondit. Sa bouche s'ouvre et sa langue vient lécher mes lèvres, je cède à cette douce caresse et lui laisse l'accès à ma bouche. Quand nos langues se touchent, un gémissement lui échappe, ou peut être est ce à moi. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps alors que Draco rampe un peu plus au-dessus de moi, que ses mains partent à l'aventure sur mon torse et que les miennes s'agrippent à ses doux cheveux blonds. Le manque d'air nous contraint à stopper ce baiser mais sa tête reste bien calée dans mon cou.

-Waouh ! Ça c'est du baiser, Blaise tu devrais bien regarder et refaire pareil avec moi, s'extasie Pansy.

Draco finit par se redresser alors que Théo passe un bras autour de mon cou de façon possessive. J'intercepte le regard noir que Draco lance à cette main sur mon épaule mais dès que nos yeux se croisent il se détourne. Je ne m'attarde pas sur ce fait et prend les verres pleins que Pansy nous tend. Nous buvons cul-sec le liquide qui les remplit mais le recrachons aussi rapidement.

-Putain Pans' qu'est ce que c'est ? L'interroge Blaise.

-C'est de l'alcool de Gingembre, c'est aphrodisiaque mes chéris !

Cette dernière phrase lui provoque un sourire beaucoup trop pervers, pour qu'elle n'ait pas une idée derrière la tête. Mais la mienne tourne beaucoup trop pour que je puisse me poser plus de questions.

-Pansy, ma chérie, c'est peut être aphrodisiaque mais je sais surtout que pour le moment tu es bicéphale, je ne saurais pas laquelle de vous deux embrasser.

-Oh moi aussi je connais un mot compliqué ! « Dithyrambique », mais je sais pas ce que ça veux dire ! Rigole la petite brune.

Le jeu continue surement, mais le brouillard m'envahit et je ne tarde pas à m'endormir bien installé entre Draco et Théo.

OoO

Un homme est assis face à la petite table, éclairé par la faible lampe. Un sourire orne ses lèvres mais il ne présage rien de bon. C'est un sourire plein de plaisir sadique, le sourire d'un homme qui a réussi un pari fou. Entre ses mains, un stylo qui court le papier, plus les lignes sont nombreuses, plus le sourire de l'homme devient effrayant.

Les marionnettes sont toujours là, serrées sur leurs étagères. Leurs yeux vides fixent cet homme qui n'est qu'une ombre dans cette pièce sombre. Elles ne pourraient le décrire, tout ce qu'elles savent c'est qu'il est immense, plus grand que quiconque, qu'il est leur tyran, que c'est lui qui les a enfermé dans cette prison et surtout, que ses yeux, quand ils les regardent, brûlent d'une lueur que l'on pourrait dire démoniaque.

Un rire glacé gèle la pièce, au moment où l'homme se redresse. Il contemple un instant cette lettre qu'il vient d'écrire, satisfait de lui. Il sort enfin de la pièce. Si cela était possible on aurait entendu un soupir de soulagement à l'intérieur au moment où la porte se ferma.

OoO

-Arrête ! Draco, tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça !

-C'est toi qui est trop coincé, laisse toi un peu aller enfin ! Ne sois pas toujours si sérieux, me répond mon colocataire.

-Je sais très bien me détendre, mais ne pas vouloir que tu m'embrasses à tout bout de champs ce n'est pas être sérieux, mais être fidèle à Théo.

Draco se redresse en grognant. Depuis que nous habitons ensemble, dans un bel appartement tout proche de la fac, Dray est étrange. Peu après le début de la première année de fac je me suis mis en couple avec Théo, depuis la soirée de fin de lycée nous nous tournions plus ou moins autour, mais Draco ne semble pas prendre ce fait en compte. Il agit toujours avec moi comme si j'étais libre, il n'accepte pas de devoir me partager avec mon copain. Pourtant lui passe d'une fille à l'autre sans se soucier d'elle. Il les ramène un soir à l'appartement et le lendemain il ne se souvient déjà plus de leurs noms. Je ne comprends pas qu'il se comporte avec moi comme un copain jaloux alors qu'il le dit lui-même : il est hétéro et aucun mec ne l'intéresse.

Mon colocataire se lève du canapé où nous étions tous deux installés jusqu'à maintenant pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? C'est moi qui fais le repas pour une fois, me dit-il.

-Dray, Théo vient me chercher, je mange au resto avec lui. Je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure.

-Oh, oui c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas retenu que c'était ce soir, me réponde-t-il tout penaud.

Du coup il vient se rassoir tout contre moi sur le canapé. Je ne le reconnais plus ces temps ci, on dirait un gamin en manque d'amour. Lui qui a toujours été si froid et distant avec les autres, même avec moi il n'a jamais été très tactile.

-Draco, qu'est ce que tu as en ce moment ? Tu sais que tu es bizarre ?

-J'ai rien, mais tu n'es jamais là, tu passes tout ton temps avec Théo. Je l'aime bien, mais c'est moi ton meilleur ami et tu m'oublies, me dit il en posant sa tête sur mes genoux.

-Je vais dire à Théo qu'on sortira un autre soir, aujourd'hui je reste avec toi, on va se faire une journée tous les deux comme avant.

-Bon alors on commence par faire des cookies, même si avant c'était la cuisinière qui les faisait, je suis sur qu'on peut en faire d'aussi bon !

Nous voilà donc parti dans la cuisine pour refaire nos cookies du vendredi après midi. Quand nous étions au collège, tous les vendredi en rentrant des cours, nous avions le droit à de succulents cookies. En les dégustant nous regardions un film ou nous jouions à différents jeux. En grandissant les cookies du vendredi aprem' sont restés même si nos activités ont changé.

-Attention !

-Oh non ! Comment on va faire !

Ça fait plusieurs heures que nous nous battons pour cuisiner et pour le moment nous n'avons rien réussi, à part faire tomber beaucoup de choses, dont la farine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant la mine déconfite de Draco qui regarde le paquet étalé au sol. Il essaie tant bien que mal de ramasser le reste du sachet sans en étaler partout, alors que mon fou rire devient incontrôlable. Le paquet de farine m'atterrit sur la tête sans que je m'y attende. Je me retrouve recouvert de la tête au pied en quelques seconde seulement ce qui provoque l'arrêt immédiat de mon rire. Nous nous regardons aussi incrédule l'un que l'autre mais ma tête recouverte de farine ne nous permet pas de garder notre sérieux, nous revoilà donc reparti à rire. Toujours en riant nous continuons à nous lancer de la farine et très rapidement Draco devient lui aussi tout blanc. Notre bataille rangée se transforme en bagarre de chatouilles. Cela nous ramène quelques années en arrière où tous se transformait en bataille de « guili », car il sait qu'avec ça il est sûr d'avoir le dessus sur moi, je ne les supporte pas.

-Non ! Non...S'il te plait...Drayyyy...Je gémis.

-Rends-toi ! J'arrête dès que tu t'avoues vaincu !

-D'ac...D'accord...je...tu...tu as gagné...

Les chatouilles s'arrêtent enfin, j'essaie donc de reprendre ma respiration alors que Draco m'immobilise toujours, assis sur mes hanches. Nous nous calmons progressivement tous les deux. Son regard me détaille, j'ai l'impression de passer sous un scanner tellement son expression est sérieuse. Lentement il s'avance vers moi et nos lèvres se rejoignent. Cette fois je ne le repousse pas, je lui donne accès à ma langue sans la moindre difficulté. Nos langues se caressent et se redécouvrent doucement. Mes mains passent sur sa nuque quand je m'aperçois qu'elles sont libres. Mon geste semble lui montrer mon consentement car notre baiser s'approfondit un peu plus et il devient empressé, presque passionné. Quand le souffle vient à manquer nos lèvres s'éloignent mais nos corps restent enlacés. Nos regards s'accrochent. Aucun de nous deux n'a envie d'en rester là. Draco se redresse en m'entraînant avec lui. Nous sortons de la cuisine en la laissant dans l'état, ce qui est pour le moment très secondaire. Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'au canapé nous ne pouvons nous lâcher du regard de peur de briser cet instant magique. Nous nous laissons tomber sur le sofa, Draco s'allonge au dessus de moi alors que je m'échine à lui enlever son haut. Bientôt nous sommes tous les deux torses nus à nous embrasser désespérément. Nos caresses mutuelles provoquent successivement frissons, gémissements, et soupirs de bien être. Alors que nous commençons à nous attaquer à nos pantalons respectifs, un bruit nous interrompt.

-Je me suis permis d'entrer pour te faire une surprise, mais je vois que ce n'était pas la peine que je vienne. Tu t'occupes très bien sans moi.

-Non...Théo...Tu...enfin...je...Mmmh...

-Harry ne t'embêtes pas à essayer de m'expliquer. Ça fait longtemps que je sais au fond de moi que ça finirait comme ça mais j'espérais. J'ai été idiot de croire que je réussirais à te garder. Alors soyez heureux tous les deux.

Sur ce Théo est sorti de l'appartement alors qu'avec Draco nous nous regardons, incrédules. Je viens de me faire plaquer par mon copain alors que je suis en train de le tromper avec mon meilleur ami. Je retombe sur le canapé, couché sous Draco qui me regarde sans trop savoir quoi faire.

-Harry ? Ça va ? Je suis désolé tu sais, je voulais pas, enfin si mais...pas comme ça...

Le silence s'étend entre nous alors que nous nous regardons d'un nouvel oeil. Aucun de nous n'était près à voir notre relation prendre un nouveau tournant aussi brutalement. Mais depuis le temps que tout le monde n'attend que ça, il est peut être l'heure pour nous aussi de voir la réalité en face.

Draco se penche sur moi et m'embrasse délicatement, comme il ne m'a jamais embrassé avant. Je lui rends ce baiser en essayant de lui montrer à quel point je tiens à lui. Plus doucement cette fois ci nos caresses reprennent et notre effeuillage continue.

Aujourd'hui notre amitié prend une toute autre envergure.

OoO

_Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de sa vie. Je lui ai offert une vie de rêve, une vie que même toi tu n'aurais pu lui offrir. Il a eu son diplôme dans la meilleure université de l'état, ce mieux que ce qu'il aurait pût rêver. Il a eu des amis, des vrais, comme tu en as eu avant que tu ne les tues. Il a même eu quelques aventures plus ou moins sérieuses. Mais comme tu as pu le constater. J 'ai décidé que tout s'arrête aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu remarques que c'est moi qui décide de tout ? Je peux lui offrir la lune si je le souhaite, mais je peux aussi lui reprendre dans la seconde, sans qu'il en ait conscience. _

_J'espère que ma lettre te réjouis, que tu prends consciences que sont calvaire ne fait que commencer alors que le tiens ne s'arrêtera jamais._

_Avec toute ma bienveillance. _

_M._

OoO

-Allo ! Ron ? Oui, je me suis encore fait refoulé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est la dixième boite qui me refuse dès que je dis mon nom.

Je parle au téléphone avec un ami rencontré à la fac alors que je suis dans le bus pour rentrer chez moi. Si je ne trouve pas un boulot rapidement je n'aurai bientôt plus de chez moi d'ailleurs.

-Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Draco depuis qu'il travaille pour son père... Oui je sais, mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne veut plus de moi. Sois disant qu'on est des adultes alors on ne peut plus « jouer »...Je sais bien que c'est n'importe quoi, mais j'y peux rien, je ne lui courrai pas après. Si il croit qu'il n'était qu'une passade pour moi il se trompe, mais j'en ai assez bavé avec lui !

Je descends du bus à mon arrêt et quand enfin j'arrive devant mon immeuble je remarque une grosse voiture garée devant. Bizarre ce n'est pas du tout le style du quartier.

-Ron je vais te laisser, je te tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau pour les autres demandes que j'ai fait.

Sur ceux je raccroche mon téléphone et déverrouille la porte de l'immeuble.

-Monsieur Potter ! Mon patron voudrait vous parler.

Je me retourne vers le chauffeur de la berline qui vient de m'aborder.

-Votre patron ?

-Oui monsieur, il est dans la voiture il vous attend.

Je reste septique devant cette proposition, alors que le chauffeur ouvre la porte arrière de la voiture. Assez réticent j'entre dans la voiture et m'assois à coté de l'homme qui est déjà installé sur la banquette.

-M Potter, ravie de vous revoir. J'ai appris que vous n'aviez toujours pas trouvé d'emploi. Votre CV me plait et comme vous n'avez pas fait de demande dans mon entreprise je viens moi-même vous faire une offre.

-Je suis désolé de devoir refuser votre demande. Si je n'ai pas fait de démarche chez vous c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons. Alors je vous remercie de vous être déplacé mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Au revoir !

Sans plus de cérémonie je sors de la voiture de cet affreux personnage. A mon plus grand étonnement le véhicule démarre puis s'éloigne. Encore un peu hagard de cette rencontre j'entre dans mon immeuble, récupère mon courrier et vais me réfugier dans la sécurité de mon appartement.

Cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis à la recherche d'un emploi, mes comptes en banque se vident à vue d'œil et bientôt je n'aurai plus les moyen de vivre dans un appartement. Pourtant je ne suis pas encore prêt à travailler pour un homme comme lui. Je regarde mon courrier distraitement, ce sont toujours des factures et encore des factures que je vais avoir du mal à payer. Cependant au milieu de celle ci je trouve une lettre à l'entête d'une entreprise où j'ai fait une demande. Je ne me fais pas tellement d'illusion, surement encore une lettre de refus, mais je l'ouvre quand même, on ne sait jamais.

Je relis plusieurs fois la lettre tellement je suis étonné de cette réponse. La lettre m'annonce que je suis pris dans la compagnie, je dois me rendre à un entretien qui n'est qu'une formalité. Je ne crois pas à ma chance. Le rendez-vous est pour demain.

Le lendemain, je me rends au siège de l'entreprise. Je suis très en avance sur l'horaire demandé mais je ne voulais vraiment à aucun prix rater cet entretien. J'entre dans le hall de l'immeuble, il est immense. En face des portes vitrées se trouve l'accueil avec plusieurs hôtesses, toutes armées d'un casque téléphonique.

-Bonjours, je viens pour un entretiens d'embauche, avec M Dumbledore.

La jeune femme en face de moi qui affichait jusqu'alors un sourire se décompose. Elle a l'air d'hésiter sur la conduite qu'elle doit adopter. Son attitude ne me permet pas de me faire d'illusion, encore une fois je vais être remercié avant même d'avoir pu travailler.

-Je suis désolée M Potter, mais M Dumbledore a eu un accident. Il est décédé.

OoO

L'homme aux yeux démoniaques est de retour, dans cette pièce lugubre. Mais cette fois il n'y entre pas seul. Dans ses mains se trouve une nouvelle marionnette avec une longue barbe blanche. Ses doigts sont enroulés autour de son cou comme si il voulait l'étrangler. La poupée de bois gît sans vie, au bout du bras de l'homme, ses nombreux fils forment des nœuds, dans lesquels elle est enroulée, pendue. Il parcourt rapidement des yeux les étagères qui cachent les quatre murs, un air contrarié s'affiche sur son visage mais celui-ci laisse rapidement place à un sourire satisfait quand il repère une place libre entre une jolie femme de ménage rousse et un soldat de l'armée anglaise.

La nouvelle marionnette est déposée avec une délicatesse déconcertante sur l'étagère. L'homme admire sa nouvelle pièce de collection ainsi que les autres plus anciennes avant de sortir de la pièce, un sourire satisfait flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

OoO

Je lis et relis la lettre que j'ai reçu depuis une semaine. C'est une lettre d'offre d'emploi venant de l'entreprise Malefoy. Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus formel mais en bas de la page il y a une petite note inscrite à la main : « Accepte cette offre, le temps que tu trouves autres chose si tu le souhaites. Fais ça en souvenir de nous. ». J'arrête un instant ma lecture pour m'attarder sur l'appartement où je vis. Enfin si l'on peut appeler ce taudis appartement. J'ai qu'une seule pièce pour vivre, seul les sanitaires sont séparés par une très fine cloison de mon salon/cuisine/chambre, les murs de cette pièce unique sont gris, c'est à se demander si un jour ils ont été blancs. Pour seul meuble j'ai un canapé et une petite table bancale, ma télé est pausée en équilibre instable sur une pile de carton. Après avoir examiné le logement, mon attention se reporte sur la lettre et je me décide à sortir mon téléphone. Je compose le numéro d'une main tremblante. Ça fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu, ça fait aussi un an que mon train de vie diminue et que toutes mes recherches d'emploi sont infructueuses. La tonalité se fait entendre dans le combiné, je suis tenté de raccrocher mais je résiste en espérant au fond de moi que personne ne réponde.

-Allo ! Bureau de Draco Malefoy bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Euh...Je suis Harry Potter et...

-Je vous passe M Malefoy immédiatement.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus que déjà j'écoute la musique d'attente. Je fais les cent pas tant bien que mal dans mon étroit studio, je ne tiens pas en place. L'idée de lui parler me terrifie surtout après ce que nous sommes respectivement devenus.

-Allo ? Harry ? C'est bien toi ?

-Euh...oui. Je me morigène de mon hésitation.

-Je suis content que tu appelles, je n'étais pas sûr que tu le ferais.

Sa voix me fait frissonner, depuis lui je n'ai plus eu aucune aventure. J'ai longtemps cru que nous deux c'était pour la vie. Ma descente sur terre a été brutale quand il m'a plaqué le jour de notre remise des diplômes, jour où il a commencé à travailler pour son père.

-Harry, viens au bureau quand tu veux, on parlera du poste que je te propose et... de ce qu'il s'est passé si tu veux, me dit-il dans un murmure.

-D'accord, je passerai demain. Au revoir.

-Au revoir...Harry.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, je me fustige une fois de plus de mon manque de loquacité.

Le lendemain je me réveille bien avant que la sonnerie de mon réveil ne retentisse. Je suis tellement stressé par cet entretiens que je passe des heures à choisir ce que je vais porter, je veux être le plus à mon avantage possible et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se rende compte de ma misère. Je finis par prendre ma douche et m'habiller, je bataille un moment avec mes cheveux que je réussis plus ou moins à dompter. Fin prêt je m'assois sur le divan, il ne me reste plus qu'à patienter pendant cinq heures.

Après avoir tourné en rond comme un lion en cage pendant deux heures, je décide d'avancer le rendez-vous, que je m'étais fixé pour ne pas paraître pressé.

La traversée de la ville en métro ne m'a jamais semblé aussi longue qu'aujourd'hui, j'appréhende tellement cette entrevue que je préfère qu'elle soit terminée le plus tôt possible. J'arrive finalement devant l'immeuble qui abrite Malefoy's Corporation, il ne diffère en rien de ceux qui se trouvent autour. Ils sont tous aussi impressionnants. Je passe la porte vitrée pour tomber sur un imposant accueil de marbre. L'hôtesse d'accueil me reçoit avec un faux sourire vissé sur le visage alors que les agents de sécurité me toisent d'un air sévère.

-Bonjours, je viens voir M Malefoy.

-Vous ne pouvez voir M Malefoy sans avoir pris un rendez-vous avant avec sa secrétaire. Et M Malefoy est très occupé, il n'est pas présent en ce moment.

-Euh...Je viens voir M Malefoy junior, nous avions convenu d'un entretien.

-Ah ! Vous êtes M Potter je présume, il vous attend. Vingtième étage.

Je me dirige timidement vers l'ascenseur, le moindre bruit dans le hall se répercute à l'infini. J'emprunte l'appareil vitré, il s'élève rapidement au-dessus de la ville. Une fois arrivé, les portes s'ouvrent pour me laisser devant un nouveau bureau où une secrétaire semble m'attendre.

-M Potter ? M Malefoy vous attend.

J'entre dans la pièce, intimidé. Draco est assis à son bureau, il fait dos à une baie vitrée qui offre un panorama magnifique. Je ne m'attarde pas sur la vue, c'est l'homme au bureau qui retient toute mon attention. Il a rarement été aussi beau, son costume d'un bleu sombre fait ressortir ses yeux alors que la cravate couleur perle leurs donne tous tout leur éclat. Ses cheveux blonds ne sont plus plaqués par le gel, mais retombe en cascade sur le haut de son visage, quelques mèches plus longues lui chatouillent le nez. Draco semble enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence et relève les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

-Harry ! Tu es venu ! J'avais peur que tu te désistes au dernier moment, mais je suis vraiment content que tu sois là. Assieds-toi.

Je m'installe au bout du fauteuil qu'il me désigne, je n'arrive pas à me détendre en sa présence alors que nous avons été si longtemps amis, puis amants.

-Alors, je te propose un poste d'assistant avocat. Tu auras bien sur un salaire confortable, cela va de soi et j'ai réussi à t'obtenir un appartement de fonction. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais il est très joli bien qu'un peu petit. Tu as juste à signer ici et ici, me dit-il en me tendant des contrats, et je te donne les clés de chez toi. Tout est près tu n'as qu'à y installer tes affaires. Tu commences à travailler lundi. Maître Rogue, que tu vas assister, t'expliquera tout.

Je reste stupéfait par ce qu'il me propose mais après tout avec lui il faut que je m'attende à tout, il m'a bien payé toute ma scolarité. Je m'apprête à refuser son offre mais le taudis dans lequel je vis, ainsi que son air incertain me dissuadent de le faire. Je signe donc les contrats d'une main tremblante.

OoO

_Regarde ce que j'ai réussi__s__, regarde un peu ce qui arrive par ta faute. C'est entièrement de ta faute si sa vie est détruite. Par ta faute il a vécu son enfance chez des personnes qui le haïssent, c'est aussi par ta faute qu'il ne trouvera jamais de travail, malgré les brillantes études que je lui ai gentiment offert. Rends-toi bien compte que c'est aussi par ta faute qu'il ne sera jamais heureux avec personne. Personne ne voudra de lui, il est entièrement dépendant de moi, je peux faire exactement ce que je veux de lui. Et tout ceci grâce à une seule personne...Toi. Je t'avais prévenu que je ne me contenterai pas de détruire ta vie, que je détruirais la vie de toutes les personnes qui te sont chères et cela même après ta mort. Mais tu n'as rien voulu écouter, comme toujours ta petite personne est passée en priorité même après avoir provoqué leur mort. Maintenant il est trop tard pour te repentir. Jamais plus ta famille ne vivra en paix ! _

Avec toute ma bienveillance.

M.

OoO

-J'en ai marre ! Ça fait trois ans que ça dure. Putain j'ai 28 ans, j'en ai marre de passer pour la maitresse cachée. Je ne veux pas juste faire partie de ta vie quand je suis dans ton lit. Je ne suis pas la bonne que tu baises quand tu n'as personne d'autre à sauter. Bordel mais je t'aime Draco, je veux qu'on ait une vrai vie de couple ! Merde !

-Harry...s'il te plait, calme toi...je...

-Que je me calme ? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Tu veux que je te regarde sortir avec cette...cette poule sans rien dire ? Tu veux que j'assiste à ce repas moi aussi avec une pintade !

-Harry, ne te mets pas en colère, je souffre autant que toi de cette situation mais je ne veux pas que mon père sache pour notre relation. Je ne sais pas comment on a réussi à lui cacher ça autant de temps, alors j'ai pas envie qu'il l'apprenne maintenant.

-On ne va quand même pas se cacher toute notre vie, c'est insensé. Tu ne crains plus rien de lui, tu viens de passer associé, il ne peut plus te virer ni rien te faire. Et moi c'est pas grave, je trouverai du travail ailleurs s'il me met dehors. Il faut pas que tu t'inquiètes.

-Harry, mon coeur, tu ne sais pas de quoi mon père est capable. Il peut nous détruire tous les deux en un claquement de doigt, il est bien plus influant que ce qu'il montre.

Je m'éloigne de Draco, je n'en peux plus. Cette discution revient régulièrement depuis que nous nous sommes remis ensemble. Cela a eu lieu peu de temps après que j'ai été embauché par son entreprise et que j'ai emménagé dans l'appartement au-dessus du sien. Jamais nous ne réussirons à avoir une vie normale tous les deux. La présence omnisciente de son père nous empêche de sortir de cet appartement qui est le cocon et le seul témoin de notre amour. Même nos amis n'ont pas le droit de savoir. Cette situation ne peut plus durer, cela fait déjà trop longtemps que l'on s'en contente.

-Va à cette soirée avec qui tu as envie mais moi je n'y vais pas si tu n'es pas mon cavalier. Et Draco, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment. Je ne supporterais pas une année de plus dans ces conditions. Quand tu rentreras on va devoir parler sérieusement.

Devant mon ultimatum Draco baisse la tête et part se préparer pour assister au gala en l'honneur de son nouveau statut d'associé. Quand mon amour passe la porte dans son plus beau costume mais la mine déconfite mon coeur se serre. Et quand il murmure un je t'aime moi aussi, mon coeur se brise. Je n'aurais pas du lui faire tant de mal, je sais bien qu'il souffre autant que moi de notre situation.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé en serrant un cousin fort contre moi. Des larmes dévalent me joues alors que je suis seul dans cet appartement qui n'est pas le mien.

OoO

Le regard vide des marionnettes est fixé sur un corps sans vie, aussi froid et rigide que le leur. Au milieu de la pièce, installé à la table, l'homme blond est figé, assis, les yeux ouverts toujours posés sur ce petit bout de papier. « Echec et Mat », c'est tout ce que dit le mot. Le grand maître de la manipulation et des complots en tous genres vient d'être réduit à néant par un simple bout de papier imbibé de cyanure. Le coup classique !

Les marionnettes se réjouissent en silence de la mort du marionnettiste, maintenant plus rien ne les oblige à rester dans cette pièce lugubre. Quand le corps sera découvert, elles seront libérées de cette pièce à jamais et retrouveront ce qui aurait dû être leur seule raison de vivre : divertir les enfants comme les plus grands.

OoO

Je me prélasse au soleil, allongé sur le sable je profite de cette tranquillité bienfaitrice. Des gouttes d'eau m'éclaboussent le dos me faisant sursauter.

-Dray !

-Oui mon amour ? Me répond l'intéressé l'air mutin.

Sans plus se soucier de me mouiller il s'allonge sur moi et caresse ma nuque de ses lèvres. Je me tortille sous lui, pour réussir à me tourner, afin de pouvoir moi aussi lui donner des baisers. Mes bras passent autour de son cou et mes mains vont se loger dans ses cheveux. Nous restons longtemps ainsi, à nous embrasser.

Cela fait un mois que notre dernière dispute a eu lieu, nous n'avons pas tout réglé depuis et son père n'est toujours pas au courant mais nous avons décidé d'avoir un peu plus de liberté. Pour commencer sur ces nouvelles bases nous sommes partis passer une semaine en France, sur la côte méditerranéenne. Ces quelques jours tous les deux, sans avoir à se soucier du regard des autres nous fait beaucoup de bien. Ça fait longtemps que nous aurions du songer à partir en vacances ensemble. Loin de la ville et des tracas quotidiens, nous sommes beaucoup plus serein tous deux et seul notre amour compte en ce moment.

En ce dernier jour de vacances nous profitons une dernière fois d'un coucher de soleil sur la plage dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette image qui peut paraître d'un romantisme exagéré est bien plus que ça pour nous. Elle est le début de notre nouvelle vie. Nous scellons notre promesse silencieuse par un tendre baiser. Notre étreinte, aux premières intentions chastes, se transforme rapidement en quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionné. Nous faisons l'amour dans cet idyllique tableau de sable fin, de ciel orangé et bercés par le clapotis de l'eau.

OoO

Lucius Malefoy, le PDG de la plus grosse banque d'Angleterre, Malefoy's Corporation, a été retrouvé mort ce matin à son domicile. Pour le moment aucune information sur les circonstances de ce décès n'a filtré des services de police.

Cependant de récentes découvertes dans son domicile permettraient de résoudre un certain nombre de crimes commis ces dernières années. Nous n'avons aucun détail sur les crimes concernés et les indices trouvés mais la police semble pouvoir affirmer que ce respectable homme d'affaires était aussi le plus haut dirigeant de la mafia, plus connu sous le nom de Marionnettiste.

Nous avons tous déjà entendu parler de nombreuses lettres discréditant des personnes haut placées dans notre pays, signé par ce très célèbre « M », ou encore de crimes portant la griffe de ce même personnage. Pourtant malgré ses nombreux délits nous n'avons jamais pu identifier ni incriminer le fameux Marionnettiste. Si l'identification de ce meurtrier s'avère exacte le règne de la terreur sera pour beaucoup enfin terminée puisque la mort aura fini par avoir raison de se personnage.

OoO

-Jette ce torchon, ce journaliste peut dire ce qu'il veut jamais il ne pourra montrer à quel point mon père était cruel, s'enflamme Draco. J'aimerais trouver celui qui l'a tué, j'irais la féliciter de son oeuvre.

Draco jette le journal que je lisais dans la première poubelle que l'on croise. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Maintenant que son père est mort nous n'aurons plus jamais de bâtons dans les roues pour nous empêcher de vivre ensemble ou même pour nous promener simplement dans les rues de Londres l'un contre l'autre. Draco hérite de l'entreprise de son père et moi je vais pouvoir trouver le boulot qui me fait envie dans n'importe quelle entreprise sans être disqualifié d'avance.

Alors que je médite cela, ma moitié se penche vers moi et pose doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'est un baiser tendre, lent et doux, tout le symbole du bien être qui nous habite maintenant.

OoO

_Ça y est je vais finir de l'achever. Il était en sursis depuis quelques années, à mal vivre mais à vivre quand même. Tu as voulu éloigner ma femme de moi, tu as voulu la sauver de moi alors que je te l'avais interdit. J'ai toujours trouvé que la prison était un châtiment beaucoup trop faible pour m'avoir obligé à la tuer elle aussi. Maintenant tu comprends toute l'ampleur de ton erreur, maintenant tu vas souffrir autant que j'ai souffert de la perte de ma femme. Il va mourir. Sa vie va s'éteindre parce qu'il est ton filleul, mais aussi parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû toucher à mon fils. Il l'a perverti jusqu'à la moelle, par ta faute je vais perdre mon fils. _

_Passe de bonnes années en prison en pensant à tous les morts que tu as provoqué. _

_Avec toute ma bienveillance. _

_M._

OoO

A des kilomètres de là, dans les neuf mètres carré de sa cellule, Sirius Black jubile. S'il le pouvait il crierait de joie mais ici il n'en a pas le droit. Toute cette joie est causée par la mort son ennemi de toujours, Lucius Malefoy. Pour une fois qu'il est heureux de lire son nom dans le journal. Et puis maintenant il va pouvoir retrouver sa liberté, ce qui va lui permettre de rencontrer enfin son filleul. Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui car Sirius veut se présenter à lui en tant qu'homme libre.

**FIN**

* * *

J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis sur cet OS, et surtout j'aimerai savoir si vous aviez trouvé qui était M avant la fin !

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Bisous à tous

Enais


End file.
